1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to couplings for conduits, more particularly to, releaseable couplings for conduits used in fluid installations.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are many instances where a length of tubing must be sealably connected to another tube or device. Commonly, no bead is affixed or formed on the tube which can be used as a surface that cooperates to provide mechanical locking of the tube in the connector.
Examples of prior tube couplers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,005,883; 4,178,023; 4,630,848; and 4,645,246. These patents show various mechanical gripper means that operate in a way that allows gripping of the tube while operating against an abutting wall that is part of the sealing and tube attaching means. When these devices are used, there is an attempt to emulate the attaching strength of the beaded tube types. It has not been recognized that the weakest element of the attachment is the gripping engagement of the gripper means itself.
As a result, couplings constructed with gripper type retention means are inherently inferior to couplings which employ interaction with a bead on the tubular male portion; but they are usable in many cases where lesser performance is adequate. It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to place grippers interiorly of the seal, so that during the installation of the tube, the sealing surface of the tube is not damaged by the grippers. It is another object of the present invention to provide a gripper releasing force that may be transmitted by the sealing member, while having the gripping means transfer the tube pull out forces to the housing, or have the releasing means provide the transfer of the tube pull out forces to the housing of the attaching means in cases where the sealing means will transfer the required forces without disruption of the seal. It is another object of the present invention to provide the attaching means so that the tube must be pulled as the releasing means is operated to effect release of the tube and to reduce the likelihood that an inadvertent release of the tube will occur.